Recueil de One-Shot
by Moona Neko
Summary: Plusieurs one-shot divers et variés sur l'univers de Kuroko no Basket. Attention, stupidité garantie ! Troisième OS : Adoption. AoKi
1. Je te vaincrai !

**» Auteur :** Moona-sama

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Mais un jour, je kidnapperais Kise & Kuroko o/

**» Pairing :** Ca dépendra selon les chapitres...Mais ce sera surtout du KiseKuro, AoKuro, AoKise...Ouais, je refourgue notre Kuroko à tout le monde :3

**» Note : **Depuis que j'ai écris le OS d'Halloween, j'ai envi de faire un recueil de one-shot mais je me laissais jamais tenté...Maintenant, je me lâche 8D J'ai déjà pas mal de petites idées alors j'espère que ça vous plaira :3 Il n'y aura aucune régularité, j'écrirais seulement quand j'aurais de l'inspiration. Pour ceux qui suivent l'Arôme du Désir, ce sera sûrement difficile d'avoir la suite ce week-end car mercredi après-midi j'ai un gros DS de philosophie de 4h donc ça me prends une aprem que j'aurais put consacrer à l'écriture D8 Je déteste le lycée 8D Bref, place aux OS !

* * *

**.o0 Je te vaincrais ! 0o.**

Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Kise en était persuadé. Il s'était entraîné des mois durant pour parvenir à de tels résultats. Aucun doute, aujourd'hui il allait vaincre Aomine.

Depuis sa précédente défaite, le blond était devenu plus strict avec lui-même, s'entraînant jour et nuit jusqu'à l'épuisement. Cependant, il était prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif. Battre Aomine est un projet fou, mais Kise est confiant en ses capacités. Il avait bossé comme un fou pour combler ses lacunes tout en tentant de sublimer ses qualités. Il avait épluché les livres de la bibliothèque et toutes les pages google pour en savoir toujours plus, afin de mieux appréhender le duel à venir.

La veille de l'affrontement, le stresse lui tordait le ventre au point de l'empêcher de s'endormir. Il s'était amélioré, certes, mais était-ce suffisant ? Aomine était un maître en la matière et lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était le meilleur. Ses victoires étaient parfois si écrasantes que Kise en cauchemardait. Mais ce temps était révolu. Pas de doutes, le lendemain, il le vaincrait.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Viens pas pleurnicher si j'te bats encore, se moqua Aomine en frottant ses mains.

Le blond ne releva pas ses sarcasmes. Il ne se moquerait plus longtemps. Lorsqu'il goûtera à la défaite, il comprendra tout ce que Kise avait enduré pendant ses années. C'était l'heure de la vengeance. Les adversaires se jugèrent du regard, se prouvant l'un à l'autre qu'ils n'étaient pas près à perdre.

Le coup de sifflet retenti, et Kise se jeta sur son assiette. En moins d'une minute, il ne restait plus que du nappage au caramel sur la porcelaine blanche.

Aomine poussa un cri de rage au contrario du blond qui laissa échapper un cri de victoire.

Il avait enfin battu Daiki au concours de gobage de Flamby.

* * *

Ouais bon j'avoue j'ai un humour un peu spécial ... Mais je m'imaginais trop la scène en fait 8D Sachez que les autres OS seront tous dans ce genre de longueur, car ils n'ont pas vocation à être longs. Je pense pouvoir en pondre un autre ce soir ou demain, ça dépendra de mon inspiration :D

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	2. Joyeux Noël Kuroko !

**.o0 Joyeux Noël Kuroko ! 0o.**

Une sorte de tradition chez les Kuroko voulait qu'ils fêtent Noël ensemble les 24 au soir et qu'ils rejoignent le reste de leur famille le 25 au soir. Cependant, cette année-là, Kuroko attrapa une bonne maladie qui le faisait tousser et qui le fatiguait rapidement. Il n'avait donc pas put suivre ses parents et fêter Noël avec le reste de sa famille.

En ce 25 Décembre, Tetsuya se sentait horriblement seul, blotti dans ses draps. Ni-Go dormait à ses pieds, son collier à clochettes ressemblant à ceux des rennes du Père Noël. Sa mère avait insisté pour que le chiot le porte et Kuroko n'avait pas eu la force de résister. De sa chambre, il entendait les chants de Noël de la chorale de l'école primaire qui le berçait. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir, son portable vibra. L'écran afficha le nom d'Aomine.

« Yo. T'es mort ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Cool. »

La seconde d'après, la sonnette de la maison retentie. Poussant un soupire, Kuroko mit un masque pour ne pas partager ses microbes et alla ouvrir. Grande fut sa surprise quand il se retrouva face à Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara et Momoi ! Tous le saluèrent à leur façon :

- Tetsu-kuuuuuuun ! s'écria Momoi.

- Kurokochiiiiiiiiiiii ! la suivit Kise.

- Yo Tetsu ! enchaîna Aomine.

- Tetsu-chin ~ ! continua Murasakibara.

- Tetsuya, fit Akashi d'une voix plate.

- Kuroko, termina Midorima sur le même ton qu'Akashi.

Kuroko les salua à la cantonade et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Ils retirèrent tous leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux avant de rejoindre le salon où ils s'assirent autour du kotatsu. Momoi déposa alors sur la table un paquet cadeau vert vif.

Kuroko arqua un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton cadeau de Noël voyons ! s'exclama la rose.

- Nous nous sommes cotisés, expliqua Aomine.

- Mais moi je n'ai rien pour vous...

- On s'en tape, aller ouvre. Par contre, enlève ce masque, on dirait un serial-killer.

- Je ne veux pas vous donner mes microbes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kurokocchi, on est solides !

Kuroko soupira mais fini par obtempérer, retirant son masque pour le poser plus loin. Momoi poussa alors d'avantage le paquet vers lui. Faisant glisser ses yeux sur les six personnes près de lui, le turquoise finit par déballer lentement le cadeau.

Une Wii. Avec le jeu Wii Party.

Devant le silence de Kuroko, Aomine s'inquiéta :

- Y'a un problème ?

- Non non mais...Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de chose.

- On a acheté six manettes, continua Kise. Comme ça on peut jouer tous ensembles !

Et avant que Kuroko n'ait le temps de répliquer, Aomine et Kise branchaient la console à la grande télévision du salon. Ils s'occupèrent des premières installations et, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la Wii était opérationnelle.

Première expérience qui traumatisa Kuroko : la Création des Mii.

Bien sûr, chacun voulait son propre Mii. Mais ça parti en cacahuète quand ils commencèrent à se modifier les uns les autres. Aomine mit une moustache à Midorima qui, par vengeance, mit du maquillage à Kise qui répliqua en mettant Murasakibara tout petit. Ce dernier s'amusa à mettre un gros nez à Akashi qui mit fin aux hostilités en sortant sa paire de ciseaux de sa poche. Près d'eux, une Wii-Mote à la main, Kuroko sentait poindre un bon mal de tête...

Seconde expérience qui traumatisa Kuroko : le Test d'Amitié.

Evidemment, chacun – sauf Midorima – tinrent à tester leurs affinités avec Kuroko. Quelle surprise quand la paire Kuroko & Midorima atteignit le meilleur score parmi eux, soit 89 points. Aomine, Kise et Momoi forcèrent le pauvre Tetsuya à recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'ils battent le record de Shintaro. C'est finalement Kise qui parvint à le dépasser, avec 98 points. Aomine tenta encore de battre ce record, en vain. Ils n'arrivaient pas à atteindre plus de 50 points.

- Comment ça tu n'aimes pas le paprika ? s'exclama Aomine au bout d'une énième tentative ratée.

- Je suis allergique.

Le bronzé pesta pendant dix minutes contre le blond qui, content de son score, ne cessait de narguer ses camarades. Le mal de tête de Kuroko ne cessa d'enfler.

Troisième expérience qui traumatisa Kuroko : l'Île aux Défis.

Puisque le jeu de société ne pouvait se jouer qu'à quatre, ils décidèrent au pierre-papier-ciseau qui jouerait en premier. Et les heureux élus furent Kuroko, Momoi, Akashi et Aomine. La partie dura plus d'une demi heure, et c'est Momoi qui écrasa lamentablement les autres. La seconde partie se composa de ceux qui n'avaient pas joués, donc Murasakibara, Midorima et Kise, en plus de Kuroko évidemment, même si ce dernier se serait largement contenté d'une seule partie. Là par contre, ce fut le turquoise qui arriva en premier aux trésors, causant la déception de ses camarades.

La soirée continua ainsi, enchaînant jeux sur jeux, si bien que Kuroko dû prendre une aspirine pour tenter de calmer son mal de tête. Aux alentours des minuits, tout parti en vrille.

En voulant encore à Kise d'avoir le meilleur score au Test d'Amitié Aomine tenta de l'assommer avec sa Wii-Mote, alors que Midorima refusait de donner son sucre d'orge – son objet chanceux du jour – à Murasakibara. Akashi, quant à lui, n'avait pas accepté sa défaite contre Momoi et la poursuivi dans tout le salon ciseaux à la main pour, je cite, « _son manque de respect envers sa personne_ ».

Les hostilités prirent fin quand, complètement crevé, Tetsuya manqua de s'endormir sur le canapé. Alors tous ses amis le quittèrent, lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement.

Sa tête le faisant souffrir le martyre, Kuroko rejoignit sa chambre en traînant des pieds, puis se laissa choir dans ses draps bien chauds.

C'était là le pire et le meilleur Noël qu'il n'avait jamais passé.


	3. Adoption

**Remarque** : Hellow' ! Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce petit OS, sachez qu'il est une petite suite d'une autre de mes fictions, à savoir _Un Amour de Mannequin_. Vous pouvez lire ceci sans avoir lu la fiction elle-même mais ceux l'ayant lu comprendront peut-être mieux la situation des personnages. Cet écrit est également mon petit OS St Valentin, même si ce n'est pas le thème de la fiction. Néanmoins, St Valentin = amour, alors ça colle, non ? :p

* * *

**.o0 Adoption 0o.**

Poussant un bâillement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je desserrai ma cravate avant de m'affaler dans mon canapé. Encore une journée de travail épuisante. Pour une raison que tous ignorait, les voyous étaient particulièrement actifs ces derniers temps. Je passais mon temps à courir après des petits rigolos qui se prenaient pour les rois du monde. Remettre ses gigolos à leur place n'était certes pas éprouvant, mais certains me tenait tête et ça, je détestais. Je devais donc prendre sur moi pour ne pas m'emporter et leur coller un poing dans la face.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Ryouta qui venait de prendre sa douche. Le mannequin afficha un grand sourire quand il m'aperçu et il se hâta de me rejoindre sur le canapé. Il déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres en guise de salut et il voulu savoir comment s'était passé ma journée. Je lui racontai mon escarmouche avec un petit con qui m'avait insulté et il m'écouta avec attention. Bien décidé à me détendre, il me força à m'allonger sur le canapé et de retirer veste et chemise. C'est donc le torse nu que je me retrouvai étendu sur le sofa, Kise assit un peu au dessus de mes fesses. Il commença alors à masser mes épaules, déliant mes muscles noués par le stresse. Je poussai un grognement de satisfaction, enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras.

Ce genre de traitement était plutôt fréquent. Mon amant prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à s'occuper de moi, dans tous les sens du terme. Bien que notre activité sexuelle soit en baisse depuis un moment à cause de nos emplois respectifs, j'appréciais également les petites attentions qu'étaient ses massages. C'est qu'il est doué le mannequin ! Il savait tout de suite quoi faire pour délier mes muscles, me causant obligatoirement du bien-être. Ces petits instants qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous était rentré dans notre routine quelques semaines seulement après l'officialisation de notre relation à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Ce jour-là, j'avais compris ce qu'il représentait dans mon cœur et à quel point je ne voulais pas le perdre. Il était arrivé dans ma vie comme une goutte de pluie sur le nez et n'en n'était jamais reparti. De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir. Avec lui, j'avais trouvé un équilibre qui me plaisait beaucoup. Parce qu'avec Kise, rien n'était jamais sûr. Mes journées n'étaient plus dessinées sur le même schéma, j'étais sûr de faire face à quelque chose de nouveau à chaque fois que je franchissais le pas de la porte. Il avait mit dans ma vie les couleurs dont elle avait toujours eu besoin.

- Daikicchi ?

Depuis que je lui avais interdit de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, c'est ainsi qu'il m'appelait. Bien que ça sonne bizarre à l'oreille, je m'y étais habitué. J'ouvris un œil, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que je l'écoutais. Il semblait mal à l'aise, à en juger par son visage rosi. Néanmoins, il continuait son massage avec application.

- Tu sais, ça fait maintenant six mois que nous sommes ensembles. Notre relation est stable et nous avons une très bonne situation économique ...

- Si tu allais droit au but plutôt que d'y aller par quatre chemins ? soupirai-je.

- Je pense que notre devrions adopter.

Sur le coup, je restai sans voix. Ryouta voulait adopter un gamin ? Les couples homosexuels avaient-ils le droit d'adoption, d'ailleurs ? Ayant changé de bord en fréquentant le blond, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment renseigné sur la chose. Néanmoins, un tel vœu m'étonnait. Lui comme moi ne possédions pas un travail à horaires fixes, il serait donc très difficile d'élever un enfant dans ses conditions. Et quand bien même nous pourrions embaucher une nourrisse, je ne me voyais pas accueillir un gosse sous mon toit. C'était bruyant, couineur, brailleur, agaçant ... Bref, un gosse, c'était la plaie.

- Adopter ? Tu parles sérieusement ?

- Bien sûr ! Je trouve qu'il manque une présence dans cette maison.

- Mais il sera bruyant !

- On lui apprendra à ne pas l'être. Il faudra l'éduquer tout petit comme ça il sera sage.

- Puis il faudra lui acheter de la nourriture spéciale.

- Niveau argent, nous ne sommes pas vraiment à plaindre.

- Mais qui s'occupera de lui quand nous travaillerons ?

- J'embaucherais quelqu'un, un étudiant cherchant à se faire de l'argent par exemple.

- Tu sembles avoir mûrement réfléchi à la question.

- Ca fait un moment que j'y songe.

Je calai ma tête sur l'accoudoir. Bien évidemment, je serais ravi de lui apporter cette présence qu'il désirant tant. Vu tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi, je pouvais bien lui accorder ce besoin. Néanmoins, je ne m'imaginais pas avoir la responsabilité d'un gamin. Ca demandait trop prédisposition, or j'étais habitué à ma petite vie tranquille. Ryouta était indépendant et n'avait pas toujours besoin de ma présence pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais avec un bébé, toute cette tranquillité, je pourrais lui dire adieu, bye bye, sayonnara.

- Alors ? souffla le blond à mon oreille, me faisait frissonner.

Alors que je réfléchissais, il s'était allongé sur mon dos et avait enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je sentais ses lèvres qui embrassaient doucement ma nuque, me faisait frémir de la tête aux pieds. Il essayait de m'amadouer, le saligaud. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas lui résister lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Ses baisers avaient toujours raison de moi et c'en était fini après, impossible de revenir sur ma décision. Kise me connaissait vraiment trop bien.

- Et ben, j'sais pas trop ... Tu es sûr que tu veux t'embarquer là-dedans ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis prêt à prendre cette responsabilité.

- Mais enfin ... Ce n'est pas un peu ... bizarre ?

- Bizarre ? Pourquoi ?

- Bah nous sommes ...

- Homosexuels ?

- Ouais, et tu crois que s'est accepté ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne le serait pas ?

- Bah confier un gamin à deux mecs j'sais pas si c'est autorisé.

- Un gamin ? Mais moi je pensais à adopter un chien !

Un ange passa. Ryouta comme moi ne savions pas quoi répondre à cela. Il voulait ... un chien ? Pas un bébé ? Je venais donc de me faire tout un film ?

- Parce que tu étais intéressé par un enfant ? jubila Kise, plein d'espoir.

- Un chien, ça ira très bien !

* * *

Et oui il s'agissait en fait d'un beau quiproquo entre Aomine & Kise xD Car oui, c'est le point de vu d'Aomine tout le long au cas où vous n'auriez pas comprit :3 Voilà ce qui faisait office de mon OS de St Valentin, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


End file.
